


Two of You

by SweetieKoushi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Suggested Sam x Danny, its really really mild though like super mild, just don't read okay?, so if you cringe at even the slightest mention of sex, tucker says a sexual joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKoushi/pseuds/SweetieKoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out at the park for some late night training, Tucker says something Danny wasn't expecting.</p>
<p>(Includes friend bonding!!! : D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I quickly typed up. It's not edited, but I believe it should be alright.

"Come on, Danny!" Tucker half heartedly yelled at the glowing pale skinned boy floating just above the park fountain. The light breeze was enough to blow the ghost's pure white fluffy hair out of his face, and seemed to make his spectral tail wiggle a bit underneath him. "I know you can do better than that!"

Danny lightly growled at Tucker, an evident smirk painted on his face. "I know I can too, you ass! I'm trying, alright?" He gave a small laugh, and lazily pointed a finger at the techno geek, firing a very faint ecto-blast at his dusty red beret, causing it to fall off. The blast caused the area around them to glow a lime green for a mere second before it faded. Tucker yelped, jumping up a bit and glaring at Danny as he grabbed the hat from the grass.

"I'd scold you for doing that, but it was at Tucker. I'm willing to let it slide." A black haired girl said, looking up at Danny. She was leaning up against one of the many oak trees in the park, holding a clipboard and a pen. Her dark outfit made it hard to see her in the shadows of the night, even with the moonlight shining down. 

Danny laughed, and formed his two legs before floating over to where she was and lying down on a tree branch above her. He relaxed, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankles. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled before looking down at her clipboard. In the very dim light she could see the next thing she had on a list of looseleaf clipped to the board. "Okay, next up is your ice powers. I want you to make an dagger." 

"A dagger? What's he gonna use that for? Gutting the ghosts that can phase it right through them?" Tucker had to stifle a chuckle at the thought. He had walked over to the stone fountain and sat down on the edge. 

"No." Sam stated, giving a hard look to him. "It's just training. He'd never need a dagger." 

Danny just shrugged and without a second thought, began to form the knife in his hands. He tried to be creative, making it look like one of those survival movie stone ones, with the vine used to tie it together and what not. It was finished in less than two seconds, and he was pretty proud of it.   
"Got it." He hopped off of the branch, and handed the ice dagger to Sam. She put down her clipboard and looked at it, shivering at how cold it was.

"Wow, Danny. You seem to be getting better at details." She traced her finger over the edges of the rough surface. "Tuck, look at this!" Her mouth formed a little 'o' as she slide her hand over the handle, feeling the grooves. 

"Danny, you could earn quite a bit of money doing this." Tucker pointed out, looking up at the ghost boy as he saw the knife. "Imagine making statues! You'd be rich!" He threw his hands up, almost forgetting about his poor Susan in his right. 

"Actually," Danny stopped for a second, and both teens below him glanced up to see what he was doing. He swirled his right hand over the palm of his left, the air around it turning into light wispy blues as a figure formed. A closer look at the figure could tell that it was a miniature Sam made of ice. "I could do that. Although its a bit small. I should totally make action figures!" He exclaimed, rolling the mini Sam around the palm of his white glove. "Also, watch this." He threw the figurine up in the air, Sam and Tucker watching intently. With a burst of focus and a chilly glow surrounding his hand, he stopped the figurine in mid air. He moved his hand down, the figure following when his friends gasped. The mini Sam fell into Tucker's hand.

"That is so cool! Dude, you make me wish I had ice powers." He fiddled around with the ice figure before passing it to the goth girl next to him. "I'd be all, 'Pew pew!' And the enemies would be all, 'No! Have mercy!' I promise you, I would not." Tucker made finger guns and pretended to shoot them at the trees.

"Alright, next thing on the list." Sam placed both ghost ice objects down on the grass next to her bag, picking up her clipboard again. "Duplication. You can make one, right?" She looked up for an answer, getting a hum in response. "Alright. Come down and duplicate, you dork." She laughed, doodling circles on the edge of the paper with her fingernail.

Danny dropped down, his boots making a soft thud on the earth. He took a deep breath before letting a glow surround him. Pulling into a small switch in his core, he allowed himself to be split into two. Pop! A second Danny Phantom stood right next to him, sticking his tongue out in boredom.

"Duplication? I'd say you've earned yourself a checkmark. Can you do another?" Sam asked eagerly. She really loved watching her friend in his ghost form. He looked so at peace with his surroundings when he was Phantom. These late night trainings at the park seemed to brighten his mood all the time. 

Danny thought for a second, before giving it a try. He searched for the same switch, flicking it. He felt sweat build on his forehead as he tried to push the second duplicate out of him. Pop! And, a second head. Wow, how original. He pushed the form back into him before giving a disappointed look at Sam. "Apparently not. I should get it one of these days."

Tucker, who had sat down at the bottom of the tree, spoke up. "You know, man. Once you're legal, you could do a lot of stuff with that duplicate." He snickered, pushing the bridge of his glasses up a bit with his pointer finger.

"If you're talking about him using his duplicate to buy twice the alcohol, no." Sam rolled her eyes, and used her pen to write down some notes from the training. 

"Oh man, I could be at two parties at the same time!" Danny floated up into the air, crossing his legs and acting like the wind was a mattress. "Imagine the headlines. 'Notorious Ghost Boy, Spotted at Two Parties in Same Evening.' I'd probably have Valerie on my back going on about how I'd brainwashed the poor people into inviting me." He gave a light laugh, closing his eyes.

"Not what I was gonna say, but thats a great idea! No, what I was about to say was, imagine what you could do to the ladies." Tucker made an inappropriate whistling noise, and in the green glow of Danny's aura, both Sam and Danny could make out that he was wiggling his eyebrows, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sam gave Tucker a disgusted glare.

"You know what I mean!" Tucker laughed, throwing his hands up in protest. "Two Danny's, one lady friend, and a wild night." It was at this point that he paused to lift a fist to his mouth, and coughed into it, muttering something that even Danny couldn't hear. Sam seemed to though, telling by the look of absolute horror on her face as she looked at her friend.

"Tuck!" Danny burst out, immediately getting out of his comforting position. He fell to the ground, and covered the blush forming on his face. "Thats so gross! What kind of mind do you even have?!"

"Uh, a teenage one?" Tucker reddened in the face, holding up his hands in a slight shrug. He didn't get to for very long though, as Sam had plucked a boot off of her right foot and started menacingly walking towards him. "Uh oh."

For what seemed like hours, Danny watched them, running around in circles. Sam's face in a cherry red blush, and Tucker wheezing for air as his nightmares came to life.

He'd try to get watch Tucker had said out of Sam tomorrow. After he gets over the embarrassment of what was just implied.


End file.
